rOGue TraDER: MEMEGROUNDS
by sangheilitat1337
Summary: After the Fall of Cadia, Rogue Trader Erik Chelkar and his crew are beset by a challenge unlike any they have faced before. Surrounded by their enemies in a mysterious intergalactic arena, they must now fight for their very survival.


chekl awoke 2 da thundering sound of air beatin agaisnt his eardrums, he was in a freefall!

 _"What the fuk"_

thot chekl tohimself

 _"im gona fuckin die im fallign oh god emperor no!_ "

as chekl frantically flailed around he soon realise he had a PARACHUTE on his back! "Heh, not this time kid" thot chekl as he pull da string on da parachute.

He was floatin now, and below him was a vast lanscape dat he never saw b4. Was dis tha distant memeplains of remedia? or perhaps the remnamts of some long lost suspiciously slavic civilisation? he did not know, but all he knew was dat he had to get to da ground FAST. as soon as he pick a group of buildings to land at, his radio sparkl to life.

" **BREAK BREAKR BREAK THIS IS FAGGOT 1 TO ALL FAGGOT SQUADMEMBERS PLS REPORT IN OVER, WHER ARE WE LANDING AT!?"**

chekl was taken aback by dis. Faggot squad? he certainly wasnt no faggot. and he wud never respond to such a callsign. but da boi was callin faggot squd and it was the only squad on the radio so he figure h wud talk 2 him! "Dis is DANK MEMER 1 to FAGGOT 1 i got u loud and clear over!" said chelkar. "OH THANK GOD" said FAGGOT 1.

"I just pulled my chute and dont know where im going please advise where we landing at! chekl was like 'wtf' at this. what da fuck was goin on!? did he get kidnapped and pu on some hunting planet like from that one ancient holotape? (predators) he hoped not! But now was not da time 2 worry about dis, soon his radio lit up with two more voices on da radio askin where tf they were gonna land at. "I got it" said Chelkar as he found a dank ass group of buildings dat look like it cud provide some shelter.

"alright memers stay on me we goin in bois!" said chekl as he dove towards da compound.

Chelkar hit the ground HARD and almost fucked up his knees again as he rolled to his feet. Above him he cud see da other bois fallin in, seein that he had some time b4 they hit da ground he begin 2 survey da surroundin buildings and saw that they were littered wit random guns, ammo, and equipment. Tinkin for himself he went ahead an pickd up da stub revolver with six rounds along wit a shoddily built arbites vest and a mining helmet. Satisfied wit his meme loadout he went outside to meet da memeteam as they landed.

It was strom and bapi!

"Jesus a Christ it's a Chelkar!" said bapi

"Holy a shit whats a happenin gringo!".

"Im not sure" said Chelkar, lookin at strom who had not moved ever since landing.

"Whats wrong wit strom?" ask Chelkar.

"Oh he's just a afk again! Me and the bois repurposed a servitor and set him up in a afk exosuit so when he afk he can still a walk and communicate in a basic sentences!" Papi proudly exclaimed.

"Oh shit, is dis true strom?" ask chekl.

Strom's chestpiece beeped one time.

"Wtf is dis" said Chelkar.

"Oh that is just a how he talks! One beep is a yes and two is a no!" sai papi.

"Wow that is fukin stupid" thought Chelkar to himself, but it was way beter than having to carry strom around or even worse, leave him to die.

"Anyways, where is the other guy?" asked Chelkar.

Papi looked up and replied "Oh he pulled his chute way too early so he probably gonna be landing right about n-"

Papi was interrupted by a loud _SNAP_ and an bloodcurdling _SHRIEK_! Chekl and Papi went to go investigate da source of da noise, and they saw on da ground it was none other than JACK100!

"Holy fuck how is jack still alive after all dis time?" thought chekl, he had not seen jack since dat time on the chaos planet where he left him to die! If he was here then there was definitely some memery at work in dese parts!

"OH ITS YOU!" jack screeched out in utter disgust

"YOU'RE LUCKY MY FUCKIN LEG IS JACKED UP OR U'D BE GETIN THE HORNS RN!" Chekl was still in shock tryin to figure out how tf Jack had made it onto dis planet and was about to ask but then everyone's radio crackled to life!

"Hello memers, you're probably wondering how or why you have been summoned to this battleground. Well, you've been admitted into Talos Venturian's Battleground Competition, the ultimate fight for your anal virginity. Scavenging the equipment you find, you will be forced to fight ninety six other contestants for survival. However, do not think you can hide forever, you have all been given wrist PDAs that contain a map of the area, those who do not stay in the circle will receive quite a traumatic cornhole experience in the form of my daemonette horde! The last squad standing will be guaranteed their safety. Now go, let the legend come back to life!"

Chekl heard a faint 'WOAH HOOO' in the distance as the radio said dat.

"wow dis is crazy" said chekl, "we're already off to a bad start with an afk mr roboto and a crippled faggot" when chekl said dis jack100 got FUCKING PISSED and trie 2 stand up an fight him but it was no good, In fact it just made jack's leg BREAK EVEN MORE! And chekl could hear da boi's femur snappin and crackling and shit while jack kept on screekin.

"Well jesus a Christ!" said papi.

"What are we a gonna do Chelkar!?"

"Well," chekl thot "Im guessin we need shud start by lootin these houses and findin a spot to chill at!"

papi nodded in approval and chekl look down at jack "stay here jack, we'll come back for you when we're ready."

Jack did not like dis "WHAT YOU FUCKING LIAR NO U WONT OMG UR SO TOXIC TO DIS TEAM AND I HATE YOU I WISH I WAS BACK HOME WRITIN SHITTY REVIEWS ABOUT FANFICS AND-" jack stopped as he saw chekl and papi's horrified faces.

"W-WHAT IS IT!?" asked jack as he realized they weren't looking at him, but rather right behind him…

"SHEEEEEEEEIT" said the familiar gorilla voice from da past, it was Tyrone da last space negro! And he was holdin a bigass rock (cus dats what black people are good at usin as wepons!), and in one fell swopp he brought the rock down on top of Jack's head!

"OH THANK GOD" said Chelkar as he saw jack's skull get fuckin busted. But his demeanor soon changed when tyrone looked dead in his eyes and started lickin his lips "SHEEIT MUFUGGA U GON BE NEXT WHITEY IM BOUT TO BE PUMPIN DAT ASS BWOI!"

"OH GOD NO" screamed Chelkar as he saw papi rush da nigga but get swatted away by da retard gorilla strength. Chekl raise his revolver to shoot but Jamarcus was already upon him and had pushed chekl to da ground.

"SHEEEIT MUFUGGIN HOW EASY DIS BE" said tyrone.

"no pls don't rape my face" said cheklar and as soon as Tyrone begin 2 reach down 2 his belt there was a loud BANG and tyrone fell over like in dat movie Kong Skull Island when da KANG got lit up by the napalm! It was strom who had just come back from bein afk! "oh my god thank u strom" said Chelkar as he saw that strom had looted all da buildings while they were bullshittin w/ jack100.

"No problem guys, I got all this sick ass loot so if you want it just reach into my backpack an-"

…. … … ….. "Strom?"

But strom went afk again. Papi had just gotten back up and was freakin out because Hispanics are genetically afraid of everything. But chekl had clam him down and dey began 2 look thru strom's inventory and distributed the shit evenly between everyone, now dat they were decked out w/ a couple of autoguns and armor, they felt like dey was ready 2 take on da MEMEGROUNDS. "Alright" said Chelkar. "Stroms afk machine will follow us right?" "That's a right!" said bapi "hopefully he can save us again at a some point!" "That is good," chekl said as his PDA lit up and began 2 beep, causing him to notice the map, "cus it lookin like the circle is startin to close." Papi reach down to pick up his sombrero while some shitty spic music play while asking "Do you a think we gona make it outta here?" chekl take a minute to reach down into jack 100s clothing, pull out a pack of lho and bgin 2 light up his lho stick (he never smoke [but jack did that's why hes a piece of shit and hes fucking DEAD] but he figure now was a good time 2 smoke em if u got em!) and took a cuple puffs. "well let me jus say dis, my young landscaper. I feel bad for any of dese dumbasses dat think they can take on da Remedia bois!" And w/ that, Chekl and Papi went off towards the next circle, wit Strom's afk machine in tow.

TO BE CONTINU!

 _- **THIRD CROSSOVER MILESTONE** -_  
 _WOW MEMERS GLAD TO BE BACK HITTIN UP DIS FANFIC SHIT. I KNO U BEEN MISSIN DIRTY CHEKL AND THE BOIS BUT I BEEN ON HIATUS GETTING DAT COLLEGE PUCCI FROM PHOENIX UNIVERSITY (DON'T LAUGH) BUT FIGURED NOW ITD BE A GOOD TIME WIT DA MEME GAMES COMIN OUT AND THE ALCOHOL IN MY VEINS 2 BRING ANOTHER FANFIC 2 DA MASSES!_  
 _Remember bois, if u like da fic SHARE IT. Send dat shit to EVERYONE idc if its ur mom, ur dog, ur goldfish, don't show ur wife/husband tho cus they'll get pissed that you cheatin on em haha!_  
 _Also if you not following my ass on tumblr or subbed 2 my NEW youtube channel, HICKOCK 40k ( /channel/UCKF57dGQ_qBOnF44TFI_Tcw), u are fuckin WRONG and need to hit that up right now._

 _MORE IMPORTANYL if u still aitn donated to the chekl U ARE THE REASON dese fic saint comin out every other day! PLEASE donate so I can continue to buy my quality HD confinement mindbreak javs from ! (PS if u kno where I can get some dank ass hd jav torrents pls hmu)_

 _THAT'S ALL MEMERS, ILL CATCH U ON DA FLIPSIDE (Chapter 2 SOON BABY)_

 _Right now im just shilling for words to reach 1776 because ITS COMMENCIN AGAIN BUCKO YOU GOT IT_


End file.
